


Shower

by snowynight



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Bathing/Washing, Character Study, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve helps Tony takes a shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower

Running, sweating, silent except the heavy breath and heart beat, the too familiar sound of clicking, pain-------

Tony woke up abruptly, his clothes dripping wet with sweat. It was one of the bad nights, Tony thought. He climbed out of his bed as quiet as possible and decided to take a shower. He was sticky and uncomfortable, and if he was quiet enough ------

"Tony?" Steve asked with sleep in his voice. Tony winked. He should  have no illusion that he could wake up without disturbing Steve from his sleep, but he still wanted to try any way. This was one of the reasons he shouldn't have shared a bed with Steve, though he was too tired tonight after the exertion.  
He tried a charming smile and said, "I'm taking a shower. Care to join me?" while waiting for the other shoe to stop.

Steve, blessed him, didn't ask why he needed to get up dark at night to do it. He only said, "Sure." He jumped out of the bed and hesitatingly held Tony's arm. Then they picked up what they needed and walked into the shower. At that moment, Tony really appreciated that this was big enough for two big men.

Tony pulled off the clothes slowly, enjoying the sight of Steve's increasing nakedness. He started to turn on the water switch but Steve held his arm, taking it from him..

Tony closed his eyes to enjoy the gentle flow of warm water flowing down his back, his hips , his legs and his feet. He sighed when Steve adjusted the volume and the direction of the water. It felt good and soothing, and he couldn't help but leaned on Steve, enjoying the contact of wet skin.

Steve patted him gently, "Why not you sit on me and let me wash you?"

"I'm kind of heavy," Tony warned.

"Lighter than the many weapons I held in my arms."

"I don't know I like the analogue. But all right, if you think so."  Steve sat first, and then Tony sat on him.

Steve put some soap on his hands and rubbed over Tony's neck. His strong fingers massaged Tony's shoulders, and Tony closed his eyes to focused on it. He felt that Steve's hands moved down gently, and couldn't help but tickled when Steve found his tickling point. Steve gently moved away his fingers, and washed Tony's front and then back. Steve's lovely capable hands felt so good on him that Tony thought of duplicating them half seriously. But he was so relaxed that he couldn't hang on to the thought, and over all he submitted to Steve's very skillful hands. It was very nice. There was something to be said to be spoilt, soothed, and then cared for by someone. He dripped.

When he opened his eyes again, Steve was cleaning the soap out of him. He must have slept, Tony realized. He wanted to say something but can't think of any. He felt that he was suspended in a sea of calmness, and nearly forgot what led him here.

When Steve finally cleaned him up, he signaled Tony to stand, but Tony feigned not realizing and leaned closer. He would get up at the end, very soon, and put on his armour the next day, but now he only wanted to feel.


End file.
